Shaggy's video
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Shaggy wants to be noticed and not picked on. REVISED PLEASE READ AND REVEIW .


" Shaggy you and Scooby go search the basement." The basement it was always the creepiest place. Yet he never spoke up. It had been done like that for.. FOREVER it seemed. The monster always found them there was no denying that. Another day running from villains like.

The Black Knight.

The Creeper

Simone and Lena ( the worst in his opinion)

Shaggy the bait , The goof. That's all the world saw him as.

FLASHBACK.

"Good morning people and welcome to Morning's with Mandy." " Today i have the world famous Mystery Inc with me." " Let's start shall we? " Who in the group solves the case first? "Mandy asked looking directly at everyone else but him. " Well that's velma." he'd answered.

When they went to break however Mandy pulled him aside and said. " Shaggy i was kinda hoping for someone else to answer . " When he asked why she'd said. " Well no one's going to take you seriously, i mean your just the bait, the relief if you will. " " So please do me a favor and go home. " That was exactly what he did. He made the excuse that he had a stomach ache. When he got home he sat down and sobbed for an hour strait.

END FLASHBACK.

" Another day in the life of me . " he muttered flopping down in his desk chair at headquarters.. He switched on his laptop and begun checking his email. There were ones like:

 _Hey Shaggy i just wanted to say you STINK._

 _or_

 _Shaggy your an idoit._

 _or even ones like._

 _YOU ARE A FAILURE. YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG IN THE GANG. NO ONE I REPEAT NO ONE LIKES YOU SHOULD JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GO JUMP OF A CLIFF . YOU ARE OF NO HELP TO THE GANG. YOU JUST SIT THERE AND EAT YOUR DISGUSTING FOOD. .._

He shut his laptop with tears streaming down his face. He stayed in his room the next day claiming to be sick. The gang was away solving mysteries . Not even the gang knew How hard he had it, Not even scooby. Why would they all they ever got was love and support. He was just a shadow a Ghost if you will. Yes he kept it all hidden.

FLASH BACK

" Hey guys we've got fan mail. "Fred said bringing in a stack of letters. Everybody else had letters. Daphne,Velma,Scooby doo and Fred. He sat listening as they read their letters. Some of them were just one sentence. But it was one of Fred's letters that was the upsetting one.

 _Dear Fred._

 _You , Daphne, Velma and Scooby are the best part of my day ._

 _thanks_

 _p.s i think Shaggy should get a job somewhere else._

he'd ran from the room. Letters, Emails, any time they were addressed to him it was hate mail. Did they not stop to think . What does Shaggy do to get the monster to notice him. In fact other than the gang the monster was the only one who noticed him. He was tired of it. So he sat down in front of the camera pushed record and said.

" Hello world my name is Shaggy and i've got something i want to say." I'm NOT just the bait. "I'm a living breathing person but you know people seem to over look that." " I get chosen to be bait because i'm the fastest person in the group."

" I would like some credit for what i do. " " I don't want to be the butt end of jokes anymore. " " Because if this bullying Doesn't stop I'll quit. " " Then they'll be no one for you haters to pick on ." " just think of this. " The only mail i get is hate mail ."

" I'm TIRED of being told to get a job somewhere else or being told by talk show hosts like Mandy that i'm worthless. " " it's wrong to bully people in school or anywhere else. I've been bullied since high school. It needs to END.

With that he ended the video and posted it.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

He was with them at the press conference. " Fred are you aware of the video posted by Shaggy ? " a reporter asked. " Video, what video Shaggy? " the gang asked turning to him. " this video " he said pointing to the screen behind them. When the video finished not a dry eye was to be found.

"Shaggy we had no idea you had it so hard," Fred commented later that evening at headquarters.

"I Thought you guys wouldn't understand so i didn't tell anybody."

"Shaggy why on earth would you think that we are your friends and we care about you, we wouldn't want you to risk your happiness for anything ." Daphne said turning to face him.

"But all the mail you get are fan letter praising you and telling you how good you are at everything. All the mail i get is like this," He said showing the gang his phone.

The rest of mystery inc was appalled and angered at what they saw. The Emails were nasty and cruel,Not at all what they had expected. Sure they had seen that one letter after they read it they had burned it in the fireplace.

"Shaggy how long have you been getting these?", Fred asked full of concern for his friend.

"A long time now, i wanted to tell you but as i said before i thought you wouldn't understand."

"No wonder all you get is hate mail", Velma said looking up from her computer with an unreadable expression on her face.

What is it Velma" They Asked crowding around her .

The video she'd found was of Mandy encouraging her viewers to send hate mail to a long list of celebrities through a haters website and at the top of that list was Shaggy. Mandy seemed especially bent on sending Shaggy hate mail. As all she called him was That Loser Shaggy.

"Why that Witch!" Daphne cired followed by a mummer of agreement from her friends.

Velma then found the website described in the video. There was a whole page filled with nothing but hate for Shaggy.

"Don't worry Shaggy we'll fix this"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

When the curtains opened It begun . The press conference that would start fixing this problem. Fred stepped on stage and the questions begun.

"Fred how do you feel about the video?"

"What caused this?"

"Are you going to fire Shaggy?"

Fred put up his hand to silence them and then said:

"Hello and thank you all for coming on such short notice. As i'm am sure you've all seen the video posted three days ago by my dear and close friend Shaggy. To answer your question I would never fire Shaggy for he was only speaking up for himself . As brought to our attention last night Shaggy has been a long time victim of cyber bullying. As is in our nature we investigated. Now here to present our findings please help me welcome Miss Velma Dinkley."

Velma stepped on stage.

"When Shaggy told us about the bulling i did some digging and discovered this video."

The video of mandy played.

* * *

VIDEO.

"Hello everyone it's me Mandy and i just wad to let you know that i started a website called I hate that person. feel free to send hate mail to the follwing people...

That Loser Shaggy.

Carrie underwood.

Taylor Swift.

Camron dallas

Sabrina Carpenter.

Shawn mendez

youtube stars.

family

neighbors

THAT LOSER SHAGGY!

"I Will personly make sure That Loser Shaggy gets His Mail That's all."

END VIDEO.

* * *

The crowed gasps how Could she do this.

"Now to present his story please welcome Shaggy,'' Velma said aside so Shaggy could be seen.

Shaggy stepped up and everyone there and watching online clapped. Then Shaggy spoke ..

"Hello everyone. The reason I posted that video was not just for me but for everyone who is and has ever been bullied. Whether it's at school or work online or not it's wrong. Very wrong. People try to kill themselves because of it and it's like the people who drove these people too it don't even realize they are the reason that their classmate is dead. The bully just finds someone else to pick on. But I know now that the only reason they pick on people is because they don't think much of themselves. Next time someone trys to pick on you be nice to them it might change their day."

The crowed cheered as Shaggy stepped down from the stage.

* * *

THAT NIGHT...

Mandy was still reeling from the conference the phone rang and she answered it.

PHONE CONVERSATION.

"Oh hello Mr. Bigman"

"Mandy do you care to explain yourself?"

"I don't know what your talking about sir"

"That video about your website. Sound familiar?!"

"Website, what website"

" I believe it's called i hate that person"

" Oh that well um you see..."

"Save it. YOUR FIRED."

* * *

END OF CONVERSATION.

* * *

A MONTH LATER.

Shaggy breezed into his room with a smile on his face. Thanks to news coverage his video had gone viral it had over 30000 views. He sat down at his desk and begun checking his email gone was the hate mail now there were ones like:

 _Hey Shaggy i want to thank you for making that video. You are the best._

 _or_

 _Shaggy your awesome._

There were several asking him to come and give anti bully presentations. Which he gladly said he would he even brought Scooby along. now he felt loved

THE END.

 **THIRD TIMES A CHARM WELL I HOPE THIS TIES UP ANY LOSE ENDS. REVIEW PLTZ**


End file.
